


A Letter To My Love

by supergrover24



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://missu.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://missu.livejournal.com/"><b>missu</b></a></span> requested Historical Clex for the <a href="http://userpic.livejournal.com/12854391/1121512">writerly icon</a> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://myashke.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://myashke.livejournal.com/"><b>myashke</b></a> made for me. I should note that I have no sense for history. Really. None. With that in mind, I decided that Lex would be writing Clark a letter in some indeterminate Victorian era. Likely set in Europe somewhere Lords and Ladies exist. And stableboys. 234 words, because the concept of 100 is lost on me.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To My Love

My Dearest Clark,

You have only just left my side to return to the stables for the remainder of the day, and I felt the need to put quill to parchment in the hopes that I could capture in words some of the fleeting images flying around my brain.

Every time I close my eyes, the vision of you sleeping next to me overtakes my thoughts. And visions of you sleeping turn to visions of you not sleeping. This, my dear Clark, inevitably turns to visions of the both of us, wrapped up in sheets and each other.

I only wish my father were not so insistent that I marry Lady Hardwick and produce an heir. He does not understand that I wish to marry for love, not money and familial connections. Mother would have wished it so.

Do forgive me, my beautiful Clark. I did not mean to raise such unpleasantness in my letter to you. I only wished to give you a piece of my heart to carry with you throughout your day. A piece of parchment you could put in your breast pocket so that you could feel the weight of it next to your heart and think of me.

His Lordship is calling, my Clark. I must be off. Do say you will think of me today and that I can hold you in my arms tonight.

Yours faithfully,  
AJL


End file.
